


[Podfic] Prodigal Son

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Prodigal Son, by Kestrelsan</p>
<p>  <i>They have a lot to work out.  :)  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prodigal Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21671) by kestrelsan. 



| 

**Title** : Prodigal Son  
**Author** : Kestrelsan

**Fandom** : Giant Killing

**Length** : 14:49

**Read by** : Niko  
_(Cover art just by me, too.)_

[MP3 & M4B Downloads on the AudioFic Archive ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prodigal-son)

[Streamable on box.net](https://www.box.com/s/blgq18bh9jmkyqer5kic)  
  
---|---


End file.
